Last Chance
by DoctorWhoRules
Summary: Redone of Katy I think think this title is better: What happen to Jack's daughter? Whats happing and Who?


A/N So I re did this for Stardustfromgallifery you helped me realize that my story was okay and I should continue

Chapter 2 will be up Saturday

chapter 1

POV Katy

It was quite day in the ship. No one really thought today was going to be exciting anyways. Mr. Cook who also went by his first name Luke but most of as called him Mr. Cook was in one of our kitchens making tea. His sister Lilly was messing with the computer. She was always the person who did that stuff. I was reading an Harry Potter book. In the group I'm the quite one you would mostly see me reading. I got the reading habit from my mother. See when I was little and my dad was off on his missions my mom would read to me until she died that was when I was thirdteen. I've never seen my dad again after that. I put my book down and desired to go see what Matt my boyfriend was up to until I herded a noise a loud noise for that matter. **BANG BANG** I said to myself Matt can wait this goes first. So I went down the halls and followed the noise. The noise led me to the old control room. That hasn't been used in years.

"Hello" I called out. There was no answer. So I walked in more till I reached the captain chair and saw a box that had this weird symbols on it. I pick it up not knowing that the noise had stopped.

"help" I herded a fait voice call out. I put the box back.

"Hello is anyone there," I said.

"Come now help us Katy"

"Who's there and how do you know my name"

"Katy we're dieing"

"Show yourself"

"Katy we're right by you" I turn around to see noting. I started to walk away. I was so scared.

"Katy is you afraid of the dark"

"What Matt if this is you this ain't funny" my voice was so sharp by now I was actually scared. I did not know what to do. Then all a sudden the song "Ring Around the Rosie" started to play it sounded like bunch of kids were singing it.

"We're coming to get you Katy" I started to hear laughing it was like a scary movie in the 21st century. Then the box that I pick up early started to grow a blue and a hand came and grabbed me. I screamed and screamed hoping someone would hear me. Then as quite as it grabbed me a girl came out. She had long black hair that was wavy. Her eyes were light blue that seem to melt in her face that was a little tan color. She wore old robes that look Greek and they were purple. She also had gold jewelry and a head pieces.

"Well to bad for you" the girl said as she picked up the box that I was in. I screamed. "Don't waste your time no one can hear you" she then drop the box and went off when she herded someone calling for me.

"Katy" the noise started to get louder I could tell it was Mr. Cook now. The girl by then vanishes in the shadows laughing lightly.

"Katy" Mr. Cook said as he breathed deeply and then soon after the rest of the crew came in. They all look around to see were Katy was.

"Mr. Cook were is Katy" Matt said worried about his girlfriend.

"I don't know but I was so sure this is were the screamed came from unless.." he started to trill off.

"Unless what" Matt said this time he said it more angrily.

"Nothing just superstition that's all"

"Excuse me but we are here for Katy not your ghost tales" Lilly stated

"They're not ghost tales for ya information"

"Really I thought so"

"Hay can we get back to Katy"

"Okay okay jez don't be hard dang"

"Don't be hard DON'T BE HARD I bloody time tell you hard my girlfriend missing and you guys are talking about ghost jez give me a frenkin' reason to be hard"

"Clam down Matt we don't even know if she is missing okay"

"Hay look at that" Lilly said as she pointed to the box.

"What" Mr. Cook said well looking at his sister.

"Luke did you remember that box ever being on the ship before"

"You mean this box" he said as he picked up the box.

"Yes"

"No not really but who knows"

"It's just something about it don't know what though"

"So then how would this explain the where about of Katy" Matt replied

"Don't know just thought it was important that's all"

"Well maybe she's some where else let's go to the control room and check out she might be even in her room"

"Okay" they exit out of the room and then the girl came back out and said "perfect"

Back at the TARDIS. The TARDIS crews were in the living room talking and watching some telly. Jack was on the chair that was next to the couch. On the couch were Rose and the Doctor. Jack was talking about events in Torchwood **( I couldn't revest a little torchwood in so I added a little)**

"so I was back at the hub and see I just return from pub and I just got done with a weevil attack" Rose nodded her head "and when I walked in here is Owen in his boxers and some lady from torchwood 1 coming to help us out a little" Rose and the Doctor were laughing by now.

"Oh my god" Rose said.

"Yeah"

"Jack, don't you do that already" the doctor said. Jack just looked back at him and sighed. Then all a sudden the TARDIS shock violently and Rose fell on the Doctor.

"What the hell" the Doctor said. He started to head for control room. Once he was in he moved to the screen.

"Doctor what's going on" Rose said as she grabbed the controls.

"The old girl is taking us somewhere" the doctor replied. Then the TARDIS said in the doctor's head "I'll tell you who's old" and the she jerked back. Once the TARDIS stopped the Doctor raced to the door followed by Rose and Jack.

"So where are we" Jack said as the Doctor put on his coat.

"Don't know"

"Yeah you don't know a lot" the TARDIS replied.

"man is she moody today" the Doctor said.

"I'll show you moody" and by then they had already been out side. When they were out side Jack had frosted and all he could say was Oh My God.

"so Doctor where are we" Rose said. The Doctor open to say something but then Jack spooked. "51 century" and that was when Matt appeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright so a little different then now on **

**PLEASE reveiw they keep me alive if you do you get hugges from the doctor**


End file.
